


искать и находить

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: Ньюфорд, до востребования [2]
Category: K (Anime), Newford - Charles de Lint
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение фика "где-то в Ньюфорде," или как Кусанаги и компания ездили туда, не знаю куда искать то, не знаю что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	искать и находить

**Author's Note:**

> От первого лица. Заранее прошу прощения за возможные ООСы. 
> 
> Спасибо прекрасной Ekateriga за моральную поддержку.

Подготовка к этой поездке дорого мне обошлась, и я говорю не о деньгах, хотя их тоже вложено было немало. Но разве можно считать гроши, когда речь идет об Анне?  
Нет, все уперлось в чертовы бумаги. Формально опекуном несовершеннолетней Анны числилась ее тетя Хонами, которая о племяннице даже не помнила. Не по своей вине, конечно — просто Анна так захотела. Ее семьей давно стала Хомра.  
Переоформление опекунства на себя заняло кучу времени и добавило мне немало седых волос. И все равно, без помощи «Скипетра» мы бы не справились. Синие хоть и подрастеряли свою магическую силу, но их влияние на власти Шизуме оказалось достаточно сильным, чтобы Мунакате не смог отказать в услуге кто-то из министров. А когда эта проблема была наконец решена, понадобились паспорта и визы для всех участников путешествия... Хорошо, что нас было всего четверо: Фушими капитан с нами не отпустил, что вполне логично — очень сложно остаться одновременно без правой и левой руки. Сказать по правде, это меня не сильно расстроило, учитывая, что Сэри все же получила увольнительную.  
А Камамото сам отказался ехать и предложил присматривать за баром:  
— Не закрывать же «Хомру», — сказал он.  
Вообще-то, именно это я и собирался сделать — временно закрыть бар в связи с отпуском. Ничего страшного, многие владельцы так поступают, надо же и отдыхать иногда. Так что мы попробовали его уговорить, но у Рикио, кажется, были и другие поводы остаться, и мы скоро перестали мучиться угрызениями совести. 

А началось все с тех самых рубиновых шариков, о которых никто не вспоминал уже больше года.  
После того, как Дрезденская плита была уничтожена, у Анны как-то сама собой исправилась ее цветовая слепота, так что свои старые и, прямо скажем, невеселые игры она забросила. Мир наконец-то открыл для нее весь свой спектр, так что красный цвет стал не так важен, как прежде. Наша девочка стала похожа на обычного подростка: покупала себе яркую одежду и обувь, постоянно экспериментировала с прическами и цветом волос — так, что мы иногда с трудом ее узнавали. Она стала менее замкнутой, вернулась в школу и с удовольствием общалась с одноклассниками.  
А однажды Анна купила роликовые коньки... Ята, наш главный любитель подобного экстрима, в ужасе хватался за голову, да и мне, признаться, было не по себе смотреть на то, как наша королева гоняет по улицам. Только Сэри отнеслась к этой затее с одобрением:  
— Не набив несколько шишек, не научишься жизни. Игры с магической силой закончились, Анне нужно как-то взаимодействовать с реальным миром. По-моему, она выбрала не самый худший способ.  
— Но ведь они никогда ничем таким не увлекалась!  
— Все меняется, — философски пожала плечами моя любимая женщина. — Не переживайте вы так. Она вполне осознает, что вы за нее волнуетесь, и не будет рисковать зря.  
— Мне все равно не по себе, — признался Ята. — Как вспомню, сколько раз сам чуть не угробился по дурости...  
— А ты потренируй ее, — посоветовала Сэри. — Заодно и присмотришь.  
— Я же скейтер, а не роллер! — возразил он. — Хотя...  
В общем, все закончилось покупкой еще одной пары роликов вместе со шлемом и прочими доспехами — это для Яты-то, который сроду никакой защиты не признавал! — и совместными тренировками в скейтпарке. Причем, глядя на довольное личико Анны, я вдруг сообразил, что на что-то подобное она и рассчитывала... У Яты же вообще сложности в общении с прекрасным полом, а тут еще эта разница в возрасте, из-за которой он на Анну посмотреть лишний раз боится, бедняга. И свято верит, что никто ничего не замечает.

Но однажды Анна вновь расстелила на столике карту города и попыталась запустить на ней свой «магический поиск». Только шарики больше не слушались ее, раскатывались и падали на пол. А она терпеливо подбирала их и пробовала снова...  
Она была так непохожа на себя прежнюю — девчонка-непоседа в джинсах и пестрой майке, стриженая и с разноцветными прядями в волосах, — но у меня все равно защемило сердце от этой картины. Мне казалось, что она так пытается вернуть что-то, исчезнувшее после смерти Тоцуки и Микото. Хотя бы магию, если уж нельзя вернуть их самих.  
В какой-то момент я не выдержал и осторожно сказал ей:  
— Силы Дрезденского камня больше нет, Анна. Ничего не получится.  
— Нет, Изумо, дело не в этом, — она подошла к стене и коснулась пальцами той фотографии, на который были все мы, вместе с Королем и Тоцукой. — Я чувствую, что должна найти что-то, но не могу понять, что именно. И где...  
Ее глаза вдруг осветила какая-то догадка:  
— Точно! Нужна карта побольше!  
Я только покачал головой, но возражать не стал.  
Сперва Анна купила карту Японии, но с ней тоже ничего не вышло. Однако на карте мира рубиновые шарики впервые за долгое время послушались хозяйку и внезапно закружились хороводом на североамериканском континенте.  
Потом она остановилась на штате Нью-Йорк и попыталась определить город, но ничего не получалось, хотя шарики послушно крутились на подробной карте штата, которую распечатал для Анны Фушими. Однако в этом месте ничего не было, только какие-то национальные заповедники — сплошные леса и озера. Анна пробовала сместить фокус поиска поближе к крупным городам штата, но шарики раз за разом возвращались в эти дикие места.  
— Я ничего не понимаю. Кажется, нужно разбираться на месте, — в конце концов сказала она со вздохом. — Только ведь это невозможно.  
Действительно, подобная затея выглядела совсем безумной, только было в глазах Анны что-то такое, что заставило меня возразить:  
— Невозможного не бывает. В конце концов, почему бы нам не отправиться в путешествие?  
Я никогда не бывал в Америке, мне больше по душе уютный Старый Свет, давно хотел познакомить с ним Сэри и Анну. Но Штаты так Штаты, все равно отпуск — замечательная вещь.  
Вот так мы и оказались вчетвером сперва на восточном побережье — глупо ведь было не воспользоваться такой возможностью и не попробовать с такой любовью расставленные туристические приманки, — а потом и совсем в глуши, в дебрях заповедника Уэст Канада Лейк. 

По идее, шоссе, по которому мы ехали, должно было привести нас на берег озера Индиан Лейк, а затем и в городок с одноименным названием. Вот только уже темнело, а никакого озера и никакого городка все не наблюдалось, только лес по обочинам. Хотя от населенного пункта со странным названием Спекулатор, из которого мы выехали, до Индиан Лейк было полчаса езды, согласно навигатору.  
Навигатор, кстати, уже с полчаса как потерял спутниковый сигнал, мобильная связь тоже пропала. И ни указателя, ни столбика с номером шоссе...  
Я начинал нервничать — очень уж не хотелось ночевать в лесу. У нас ведь даже оружия нет, все пришлось оставить дома, а здесь у нас не было времени подыскать себе что-нибудь взамен, да это и не казалось необходимым до сегодняшнего дня.  
— Надо было мне купить биту, — буркнул Ята, явно подумавший о том же.  
— Не могли же мы заблудиться? — вздохнула Сэри. — Здесь всего одна дорога, и мы никуда не сворачивали.  
— Вот именно, — согласился я. — Да и некуда было сворачивать. Мы выехали на тридцатое шоссе и должны быть все еще на нем. Точнее, мы должны быть уже в Индиан Лейк.  
— А сколько у нас бензина? Может, стоит вернуться?  
— Бензина достаточно. И, знаешь, я уже не уверен, что мы вернемся туда, откуда выехали. С этой дорогой что-то не так. Как бы не заблудиться окончательно.  
Молодежь ехала на заднем сиденье, Анна сидела точно посередине, чтобы видеть дорогу, и держала Яту за руку. Я вспомнил, как она раньше всегда держалась за куртку Микото... нет, не стоит об этом, сейчас нам не до рефлексии.  
Анна выглядела взволнованной, но не испуганной.  
— Надо ехать вперед, — уверенно сказала она. — Все будет хорошо.  
— Ладно, положимся на твое предчувствие, — я постарался улыбнуться и включил фары. Дорога была все так же пустынна, никаких встречных машин. Справа и слева — сплошной лес. Один раз в свете фар мелькнула летучая мышь — я от неожиданности чуть не ударил по тормозам, еле удержался и немного сбавил скорость, хоть и хотелось гнать побыстрее.  
Мы ехали уже больше двух часов. Сэри предложила сменить меня, но она еще плохо освоилась с левым рулем, к тому же, мне не хотелось останавливаться и выходить из машины.  
— Ладно, как хочешь, — она посмотрела на навигатор, но тот так и не очнулся. — Такими темпами мы должны быть уже где-то в Канаде.  
— Если только мы не ездим по кругу... может, это шоссе Мебиуса?  
— Кого-кого? — переспросил Ята.  
Я не успел ответить — отвлекся от дороги буквально на секунду, глянуть на ребят в зеркало заднего вида, а в следующую секунду мы буквально влетели в сплошную стену тумана.  
К счастью, это был действительно всего лишь туман, только очень густой. Я замедлил скорость и спросил Анну:  
— Что будем делать?  
— Едем дальше, только осторожно, — сказала она.  
Мы аккуратно поползли вперед. Теперь-то я уж точно не позволил бы Сэри сесть за руль, хотя и устал от постоянного напряжения.  
Минут через двадцать звук шин как-то странно изменился.  
— По-моему, мы едем по мосту, — неуверенно сказала Анна.  
— Главное с него не свалиться.  
Затем шины снова привычно зашуршали по асфальту, туман стал отступать и вовсе рассеялся. А еще через несколько миль нам стали попадаться встречные машины.  
— Ого, неужели мы возвращаемся к цивилизации? — обрадовался я.  
Вскоре деревья на обочинах поредели, дорога стала шире, потом перешла в четырехполосное шоссе. На горизонте появилось электрическое зарево — явно какой-то большой город.  
— Интересно, куда же мы в конце концов приедем? — задумчиво спросила Сэри.  
Словно в ответ на ее вопрос фары осветили щит на обочине. Первый за долгое время дорожный указатель гласил: «NEWFORD 17».  
— Не припомню такого названия, — заметил я.  
— Я тоже.  
Навигатор наконец-то ожил, и Сэри попыталась с его помощью определить, как далеко мы уехали от Индиан Лейк, но такого города в списке не нашлось, хотя еще днем он там был.  
— Мистика какая-то, — она покачала головой.  
— Ладно, все равно теперь едем в этот Ньюфорд. Надеюсь, там найдется хоть одна круглосуточная забегаловка. Есть хочется страшно.  
Сзади, как по команде, раздалось дружное бурчание. Еще бы, молодые растущие организмы. Зря я им про еду напомнил.  
— А как там ваши мобильные? Заработали?  
— Угу, только я не могу связаться с Фушими, — обеспокоенно сказал Ята.  
— И это меня не удивляет. Полагаю, до Камамото мы тоже не дозвонимся. И вообще по любому телефону в Шизуме.  
Сэри и Ята стали проверять мою версию, перебирая все номера в своих списках контактов. А мне почему-то стало весело. Накатил давно забытый азарт, словно там, в этом загадочном городе, нас ждало что-то необычное.  
— Думаю, что Анна права. Все будет хорошо, — сказал я и посмотрел в зеркало, встретившись с ней глазами. Анна улыбнулась и молча кивнула.  
— Я не могу дозвониться капитану, — упавшим голосом сообщила Сэри.  
— Ничего страшного. Бросай это бесполезное занятие и поищи через навигатор хорошую большую гостиницу в центре города, ладно? 

При гостинице был ресторан, но мы, как следует выспавшись, отправились исследовать город, поэтому завтракали в кафе на берегу реки Кикаха, широкой и неспешной, а потом пошли гулять дальше — пока еще просто так, без цели. Подробную карту и путеводитель, правда, купили.  
Мне определенно нравился Ньюфорд — он, как и многие другие мегаполисы, делился на множество уровней, содержал в себе одновременно тесноту и автомобильный смрад, просторные парки, бесконечные торговые центры, университет, помойки и деловые кварталы, богемные районы и национальные «тауны». Но везде чувствовалась близость чего-то неуловимого и могущественного, словно вездесущий дух города наблюдал за тобой. Так в Шизуме я везде чувствовал присутствие силы в те времена, когда Дрезденский камень еще лежал в башне Михашира.  
Связи с Шизуме, кстати, по-прежнему не было, и это немного портило Сэри и Яте впечатление от нашего приключения, так что Ята был непривычно молчалив и тих. А вот Анна выглядела безмятежной и наслаждалась прогулкой. Ей тоже нравился город.  
— Мы побудем здесь несколько дней, да? — спросила она.  
— Как бы нам тут навсегда не застрять, — заметила Сэри. — Такое ощущение, что мы провалились в какой-то параллельный мир, в котором Шизуме вообще не существует.  
— Очень на то похоже, — согласился я.  
— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь! Но это же странно!  
— Вообще-то дома с нами тоже происходили довольно странные вещи, — напомнил я. — И мы считали их нормальными. А для обывателей мы были чем-то вроде демонов.  
— Да уж, вы разбрасывались силой направо и налево, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то может пострадать!  
Сэри все-таки идеальный представитель «Скипетра» — те времена давно прошли, а она все сердится на нас за наше неприличное поведение. «Синие» просто помешаны на порядке. Это, конечно, здорово, порядок я и сам люблю, а «Скипетр» защищает людей, но... в жизни всегда должно быть место толике хаоса. Именно поэтому я и был частью «Хомры».  
— Ты думал о том, как мы будем возвращаться?  
— Полагаю, мы не сможем вернуться до тех пор, пока не завершим то, что начали. Именно так бывает во всех сказках. А мы влипли во что-то очень похожее.  
— А что мы начали-то? — спросил Ята. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, что мы ищем. Прости, Анна! — спохватился он, решив, что обидел ее.  
— Все в порядке, Мисаки, — улыбнулась Анна. — Я и сама пока не поняла. Но не зря же мы попали в этот город, которого не было на картах, правда?  
— Конечно, — поддержал ее я, вспомнив тот момент, когда решил организовать эту поездку, несмотря на все сложности.  
Мне показалось, что Анна уже знает или хотя бы догадывается о цели нашего путешествия, но не говорит, чтобы не спугнуть чудо. И я тоже почти догадался.  
Мы никогда не говорили об этом вслух, старались радоваться жизни и принимать ее дары. Но нам действительно позарез нужно было чудо. Настоящее. Невозможное в нашем привычном мире, несмотря на то, что там тоже было место магии.  
Не поэтому ли Анна привела нас сюда? Я не сомневался в том, что это сделала именно она. Если бы наша девочка не искала неназванное пока чудо, не было бы этих фокусов с дорогой, мы бы просто приехали в очередной североамериканский городок, поели барбекью на берегу очередного озера, ничего нового не нашли и отправились восвояси, забив чемоданы магнитиками и сувенирными открывашками для приятелей.  
Кстати, если я куплю здесь сувенирный магнитик с надписью «Ньюфорд», исчезнет ли он из моего чемодана, когда мы пересечем невидимую границу в обратном направлении? 

Под вечер мы вернулись в гостиницу передохнуть. Сэри вновь попробовала дозвониться своему капитану, а Ята — Фушими, но у них так ничего и не вышло, так что Сэри уселась на диване с планшетом и стала просматривать сделанные фотографии: дуб в парке Фитцгенри, зеркальные небоскребы, уличных музыкантов, широколицего официанта в кафе, в котором явственно угадывалась индейская кровь, несмотря на совершенно неподходщую ему короткую стрижку и униформу...  
Я читал в путеводителе историю ньюфордских Катакомб — то еще местечко, судя по всему, — и поглядывал на Анну, которая разложила подробную карту города прямо на полу. Надеюсь, ее поиск не заведет нас в Катакомбы. Хотя, если понадобится, то пойдем и туда, конечно, а куда мы денемся. Начатые дела нужно завершать.  
Яте было нечем заняться, так что он валялся на полу рядом с Анной и наблюдал за движением красных шариков. Так же, как и дома, у Анны сперва не выходило контролировать это движение, но с десятой или одиннадцатой попытки она все же получила точку на карте — в одном из городских парков.  
— Ну, что, попробуем? — спросила она.  
— Конечно. Обязательно надо посмотреть, что там. Только подготовимся на случай, если это очередной портал в параллельный мир, — я подмигнул Сэри, но она лишь сердито нахмурилась.  
— Нет, я так не думаю. Хотя гарантировать не могу, конечно, — Анна решила мне подыграть.  
Парк находился в районе Кроуси. Припарковать машину оказалось трудно — стоянки были забиты, и музыку мы услышали задолго до того, как приблизились к месту. Весь квартал был обклеен афишами: «Концерт друзей в поддержку Мемориального общества искусств». Название скучное, но сама афиша оригинальная — белые буквы на фоне большого дерева, а в тенях от букв то ли мерещатся, то и правда нарисованы какие-то маленькие существа. Музыка, которая доносилась из парка, тоже звучала оптимистично — какой-то бодрый рок с явственными кельтскими мотивами.  
Когда мы добрались до площадки с эстрадой, группа, игравшая кельтский рок, уже закончила выступление. Людей было довольно много, так что мы прочно застряли в задних рядах. Платы за вход с нас не потребовали, но вокруг площадки столи несколько больших ящиков в надписью «Мемориальное общество искусств имени Катарины Малли», и улыбчивые девушки принимали от зрителей пожертвования. Я подошел к одной их них и протянул двадцатку:  
— Вот, возьмите. А что это за общество такое?  
— Спасибо, сэр, — девушка старательно записала сумму в блокнот. — Вам нужна квитанция? Нет? Хорошо. Общество поддерживает талантливых детей из неблагополучных семей. Вы слышали про Изабель Коплей? Это довольно известная художница. Она руководит нашим центром.  
— К сожалению, не слышал. Я иностранец, только сегодня приехал в Ньюфорд. Но теперь постараюсь посмотреть на ее картины.  
— Тогда вам нужно в галерею «Зеленый Человек», там сейчас как раз новая выставка Изабель. Ну, конечно, кое-что есть и у нас в центре, вот, возьмите визитку с адресом.  
— Благодарю вас.  
Я вернулся к своим и тут же получил от Сэри нагоняй:  
— Не успели выйти в люди, а он уже клеится к девчонкам!  
— Я не клеюсь, я добываю информацию! — возмутился я и продемонстрировал визитку. — Вот!  
— И чем это нам поможет?  
— Не знаю, но сходить стоит. У нас ведь пока нет других зацепок.  
Сэри покачала головой:  
— Ладно, сходим. Если ничего не найдем, то хоть картины посмотрим. Кое-кому не помешает немного приобщиться к культуре, — она красноречиво посмотрела на Яту. Тот сразу зарделся:  
— А почему сразу я?  
— Вот и я не могу понять — почему я сразу о тебе подумала?  
Анна негромко хихикнула, и бедный Мисаки окончательно стушевался.  
— Не грусти, приятель, мы тебя научим отличать Рембрандта от Уорхолла, — заверил я его.  
На сцену тем временем поднялись двое, мужчина с небольшой арфой и женщина с флейтой. Зрители одобрительно засвистели и зааплодировали — музыкантов хорошо знали.  
— Хей, Мэран! — закричал кто-то совсем рядом. Женщина помахала рукой зрителям.  
Когда они заиграли, что-то изменилось вокруг. Уж на что я, совсем не любитель такой музыки — и то застыл, кажется, даже дышал через раз. Переборы арфы больше не казались мне заунывными, как это бывало прежде. На сцене творилось какое-то... древнее волшебство, иначе и не назовешь.  
Потом было еще много разной музыки — довольно тяжелый панк-рок с очень социальными текстами, которые я понимал через слово, и бодрые ирландские мотивы. Анна к финалу концерта так развеселилась, что забралась на плечи Яте, следуя примеру других девчонок. Пожалуй, ради одного этого стоило побывать здесь.  
На финальной песне всюду стали зажигаться огоньки. Я одной рукой обнял Сэри за плечи и тоже щелкнул своей старой зажигалкой — все еще носил ее с собой, как талисман на удачу. Анна просто подняла вверх руки. Подчиняясь общей волне, мы раскачивались в медленном ритме музыки. 

Утром мы решили проверить, случайно ли мне в руки попала визитка с адресом, или это действительно подсказка от города. Анна начала поиск, но рубиновые шарики отчетливо указывали на другое место.  
— Значит, нужно проверить оба варианта, — ничуть не расстроилась она.  
— Погоди-ка... я вспомнил кое-что. Сэри, ты не могла бы поискать в сети адрес галереи «Зеленый Человек»?  
— Что за галерея? — спросила она, выстукивая пальцами название.  
— Мне сказали, что там новая выставка Изабель Коплей, той художницы, которая организовала концерт.  
— Нашла. Сейчас...  
Сэри поднесла свой планшет к бумажной карте, расстеленной на полу номера. Расположение улиц точно совпадало.  
— Поразительно. Поедем прямо сейчас?  
— Конечно! — сказали хором я, Анна и Ята. Похоже, азарт проснулся не только у меня.  
Правда, мы не обратили внимания, что галерея открывалась поздно, так что пришлось еще погулять по окрестностям, перекусить на террасе кафе... время тянулось ужасно медленно.  
Без четверти час мы уже топтались у закрытой двери. В час ровно хозяйка открыла галерею и впустила странных посетителей.  
Изабель Коплей дествительно была замечательным художником. Я никогда не видел ее картин, но тотчас же узнал стиль — афишу к концерту нарисовала именно она, сомнений быть не могло. Только на афише все было гораздо более плоским и упрощенным, как и положено плакату, а здесь были глубина и объем. Но не только это...  
В полотнах Изабель жило волшебство. Иногда ясно различимое, как на картинах с разными фантастическими существами, но чаще — едва заметное, спрятанное в тени, в углах комнат и сумеречных переулках. Именно эта недосказанность была наиболее притягательной.  
Но все это разом позабылось, когда мы увидели их.  
Тоцука стоял на крыше и запускал своих бабочек. На той самой проклятой крыше, которую я не забуду до конца моих дней. Ята тоже узнал место — я заметил, как он весь подобрался, словно собирался драться, — а Анна все поняла по нашей реакции. В глазах у нее стояли слезы.  
Но это было еще не все. Рядом висел второй портрет: Микото сжимал пылающий кулак и недобро улыбался.  
Под картинами посередине висела табличка: «The Flames. Diptych».  
Не сговариваясь, мы бросились к хозяйке галереи.  
— Простите, пожалуйста, вы не знаете... как... с кого мисс Коплей рисовала диптих «The Flames»? — я чуть не позабыл, как говорить по-английски.  
Немолодая, но красивая дама удивленно приподняла бровь:  
— Насколько мне известно, у нее не было модели.  
— А как давно существуют эти картины?  
— Вроде бы, Изабель написала их в ноябре прошлого года. Да в чем дело?  
В ноябре? Кажется, именно тогда мы и заговорили впервые о поездке в Штаты...  
— Понимаете, эти ребята на картинах... это наши друзья. Я не знаю, как так могло получиться, но это точно они.  
— И вы расстроились, что они позировали художнику и не сказали вам? — улыбнулась женщина.  
— Они погибли около трех лет назад, — тихо сказала Анна.  
— О! — улыбка тут же погасла. — Простите, пожалуйста. Но вы уверены, что это именно они, а не просто похожие люди?  
— Уверены, — твердо сказал я. — Мы узнали детали на картинах. Послушайте, где нам найти автора? Она ведь работает в центре для бездомных детей, верно? Мы вчера были на концерте.  
Я показал визитную карточку.  
— Да, верно. Постойте, давайте я позвоню Иззи и попрошу ее приехать сюда...  
— Нет, — вмешалась Анна. — Мы сами к ней поедем. Спасибо вам большое!  
Не знаю, почему она так решила, но мы подчинились — до сих пор интуиция Анны нас не подводила. 

До «Мемориального общества искусств» мы домчались в считанные минуты, нарушив все правила, какие только могли — навигатор всю дорогу вопил о превышении скорости, но я не обращал на него внимания.  
Изабель Коплей встретила нас в холле на первом этаже — видимо, хозяйка галереи успела связаться с ней и предупредить. Но все накопившиеся вопросы застряли у меня в горле, когда я увидел тех, кто вошел вслед за нами.  
«Так вот почему Анна так спешила, — понял я. — Почувствовала, что они придут сюда».  
Тоцука немного изменился — кажется, повзрослел, и светлые волосы отросли, так что он собрал их в конский хвост. Но не узнать его было невозможно. Только вот он смотрел на нас с этим его доброжелательным любопытством... как на незнакомцев.  
— Привет! — сказал он и помахал рукой художнице. — Иззи, у тебя гости? Тогда мы зайдем позже.  
Анна шагнула вперед:  
— Вы... — ее голос срывался, — вы нас не узнаете?  
— А должны? — спросил тот, кто пришел вместе с Тоцукой. Так сильно, просто невероятно похожий на Микото...  
Мне бы придумать какое-нибудь дурацкое утешение, рассказать Анне и Яте сказочку про двойников — пусть нелепую и неправдоподобную, только не молчать! Но я стоял дурак дураком и не мог ничего сказать. Было невыносимо больно и обидно, что все зря, все наши поиски закончились так глупо... я сам чуть не разревелся, как ребенок.  
Какие, к черту, двойники? Этим глухим, хрипловатым голосом мог говорить только один человек — Суо Микото, Красный Король, лидер клана «Хомра». Но, судя по его реакции, он не помнил ни «Хомру», ни Синих, вообще ничего из того, что помнили мы.  
И тогда Тоцука повел себя как Тоцука. Он подошел к Анне и положил руки ей на плечи:  
— Вы знали нас в прошлом, да? Прости, пожалуйста, что мы так себя ведем, — улыбка засияла, как солнышко. — С нами случилась очень странная история, и мы оба совершенно забыли, что с нами было раньше. Даже свои настоящие имена. Но вы ведь расскажете нам все?  
— Вот об этом я и хотела их предупредить, но не успела, — вмешалась Изабель. — Вы появились слишком внезапно.  
— Ну, извини, — буркнул король. — Откуда нам было знать...  
— Так как же вас все-таки звали в прошлой жизни? — спросила художница. — Мне тоже интересно.  
— Микото, — сказала Анна. — Суо Микото и Тоцука Татара. Город Шизуме, Япония...  
— Вот как, — Микото улыбнулся. — Ну, теперь я точно все вспомню. Обещаю.  
А Анна вдруг растерянно поднесла руку к своим волосам и охнула:  
— Я же сменила прическу! И выросла!  
Тут мы не выдержали и расхохотались, давая выход нервному напряжению последних дней. Смеялись до слез, и больше всех — сама Анна, а Ята пытался донести до нас, что он-де тоже вырос. А потом Сэри, все еще вздрагивая от смеха, обняла Анну и погладила ее голове:  
— Пусть это будет твоим самым большим горем!

Мы сидим на террасе дома Иззи на острове Рен — я, Сэри и сама хозяйка дома. Я курю, а девушки пьют вино. Анна и Мисаки о чем-то болтают с Тоцукой и королем в доме.  
Иззи решила, что после откровений про наших близких друзей и их прошлое нам всем нужно немного побыть в спокойном и тихом месте, и привезла нас сюда. Пожалуй, это и правда был лучший выход — здесь, среди деревьев и невидимых духов острова, все воспринималось иначе, чем в сердце мегаполиса. То, что с нами произошло, стало казаться правильным и почти логичным — ну, если забыть о том, что здесь явно действовали сверхъестественные силы.  
Изабель, художник с особым даром, сумела перенести Татару и Микото в Ньюфорд, написав их портреты. Она называла этих людей «ньюменами» — наши друзья были далеко не первыми, кто пришел в этот мир через ее полотна. Но ни один ньюмен не помнил о том, что было с ним до перехода и где он жил.  
Ньюфорд и Шизуме действительно находятся в разных мирах. Наш родной город невозможно найти ни на одной карте, пока мы здесь, и связь с ним тоже не работает. Сэри это очень огорчает — мы-то от радости почти позабыли, но она помнит, что друзья о нас волнуются. А еще она хотела бы сообщить новости своему капитану. Даже не представляю, как отреагирует Мунаката, и поэтому очень хочу увидеть его лицо, когда Сэри будет рапортовать о своем отпуске.  
— Удивительно, — говорит Изабель. — Анна — первая, кто сумел самостоятельно пройти сюда из «миров прошлого», и даже привести с собой других людей. Она очень сильная.  
— Получается, что ее способности — в ней самой, а не позаимствованы у Дрезденского камня, как это происходило с другими королями, — приходит к выводу Сэри. — Камень всего лишь усиливал то, что у нее и так было.  
Я глубоко затягиваюсь и медленно выпускаю дым в сторону. И думаю о том, что нам делать дальше.  
То, что сделала Иззи, не отменило смерть Микото и Татары в нашем мире. Они ушли оттуда навсегда и вернуться не могут. А мы не можем остаться здесь. То есть, теоретически, наверное, можем, но я чувствую, что не стоит этого делать. Рано или поздно придется вернуться в Шизуме.  
— Как ты думаешь, — спрашиваю я Изабель, — Анна сможет еще раз провести нас в Ньюфорд?  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — улыбается Иззи. — Не волнуйся, вы с ними обязательно еще увидитесь. Ты должен в нее верить.  
— Постараюсь. Леди, вы простите меня, если я вас покину?  
Они понимающе кивают. Я тушу окурок в пепельнице и возвращаюсь в дом.  
Хочу еще послушать голоса своих самых близких друзей прежде, чем снова расстанусь с ними на неизвестный срок.  
Впрочем, теперь все иначе. Я всегда буду знать, что они живы и что мы когда-нибудь непременно встретимся снова.


End file.
